The very first christmas
by LoveZoraLancasteranSonnyMunroe
Summary: It's the first christmas together for Amanda and Alyssa... you know the one when they played a prank on Alyssa's grandmother. Let's start from the beginning shall we.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a year since Amanda and Alyssa met and they have caused a lot of trouble. Lets say that first christmas they celebrated together you know the one when they played a prank on Alyssa's grandmother. Let's start from the beginning shall we.**

* * *

"It's already December 1st and it feels like it's years until the holidays start.", Amanda groaned as Alyssa laughed a little. It was almost christmas which meant a lot to do. You had to get everything you had left to do in school.  
"Come on Amanda it's not that bad.", Alyssa said as Amanda looked at her weirdly.  
"Not that bad, not that bad. First I had to switch school then people can't tell us apart a first it was funny but now it's getting annoying.", Amanda muttered as she turned around so she was looking at the celling as Alyssa shook her head slightly and continued with her homework. "Okay come on goody two shoes we're gonna do something fun.", Amanda said and pulled Alyssa up before they ran out of their room and down the stairs before they started getting dressed.  
"Woho hey where are you two going?", Alyssa's dad asked making the girls look at each other.  
"Out.", they said as Roger shook his head.  
"Just be home in time for dinner.", he screamed before he turned around and walked over to Diane. "Where do they get all the energy from.", Roger said making her laugh slightly.  
"They are kids they are like that.", she said as Roger nodded slightly as he thought.

* * *

"Amanda where are we going?", Alyssa asked as Amanda smirked slightly. "Amanda.", Alyssa said again before they both started running. They suddenly stopped outside a store. "The candystore really. You know we only get to eat candy on Saturdays.", Alyssa said as Amanda nodded.  
"That's what make it so fun.", she said as Alyssa started laughing before the both of them rushed inside. "So what should we buy?", Amanda asked as they looked around the store.  
"Oh look, I thought they stopped selling these.", Alyssa said as she held up a pink pig making Amanda laugh loudly before she made a snorting sound.  
"Can I help you girls with something.", a guy who worked in the store asked as the girls nodded.  
"We want something sweet but not to sweet.", Amanda started  
"it has to have some sour taste in it too.", Alyssa said as Amanda nodded with a big grin on her face.  
"Well lets go and see what we have.", he said as the girls started fallowing him.

* * *

"Puh, I don't remember the last time we made something like this.", Alyssa said as the girl started walking slowly home with a sweet but at the same time sour lollipop in their hands. In their other hand was a bag filled with candy.  
"I know.", Amanda stated before she let out a big grin once again. "Alyssa come on.", she said before they started rushing up the hill before both of them started sliding down.

* * *

"Girls you're filled with snow. Go and change immediately.", Diane said sternly as the girls nodded before they rushed up the stair without Diane knowing what they were hiding.  
"That was close.", Amanda said as both of the girls smirked.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. As you may notice there's gonna be a chapter everyday until christmas which means you're gonna get four chapters today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the second chapter. I'm gonna upload this story in swedish too for those who are interested.**

* * *

"Girls wake up you're gonna be late for school.", Diane said and turned on the lights in the girls bedroom and saw the cutest thing ever. She knew they were close but this was to cute. Both the girls had one bed each but now they lied in the same bed. Amanda lied with her head on Alyssa's shoulder and Alyssa had her head on top of Amanda's. "It's almost a shame to wake you up.", Diane said before she pulled the blanket off of them making the girls groan before they cuddled closer to each other because of the warmt. "Come on lookalikes wake up.", Diana said again as she sat down and started tickling them. She smiled a little as Roger came in. She didn't have to say anything before he came and help with the tickling as the girls squealed.  
"Okay we're up, we're up.", both of them said as they jumped off the bed.

* * *

Alyssa and Amanda giggled a little as they came down the stairs wearing the exact same clothes. The only difference right now was that Amanda had her hairclips a little higher up on her head than Alyssa.  
"Wow aren't your teachers gonna have a little problem now.", Roger said with a smirk making Diane laugh.  
"That's the point stupid.", Amanda said and sat down on one of the chairs.  
"Well you two look very cute.", Diane said smiling as both of the girls gave her a small smile.

* * *

Amanda and Alyssa was smiling and groaning in class. They had mrs Rogers as a teacher, yes she might be the nicest teacher at this school but she was also stern.  
"Alyssa.", she said making both of the girls come out of their day dream. "So what's your answer?", she asked as Amanda looked around. Yes they switched places today.  
"That cows have four stomachs.", Amanda said making the class laugh as Alyssa mentally groaned.  
"Alyssa the question was, do dogs of any kind have a collarbone.", mrs Rogers said making Amanda sink down in her chair.  
"No.", she said as miss Rogers nodded.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing.", Amanda said as they walked out of class with Alyssa.  
"You don't say.", Alyssa said sarcastic making Amanda roll her eyes slightly. The girls walked by some kids who greeted them making both of the girl groan.  
"How come they don't see any difference on us?", Amanda asked Alyssa as she shrugged. "I mean, I'm lefthanded, you're righthanded, you have a little darker hair, I have more blue eye while you have more green, I'm shorter, you have bigger eyes than me. I mean come on how can you not see any difference on that.", Amanda said as Alyssa agreed.  
"But at the same time it's fun right.", Alyssa said.  
"Right.", Amanda said smiling as they put their arms around each other.

* * *

"So how was school?", Vincenzo, or Vinnie that Amanda liked to call him asked.  
"Okay.", the both of them said with a shrug. Vincenzo closed the door behind them before he got into the driverseat with a confused look on his face. Vincenzo is their butler if you remember. You know the guy who got to know about the girl first of all. Well on the entire ride home he was more confused then ever.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I'm gonna start writing in swedish now and when I'm finished with those chapter I'll post two more here.**


End file.
